


【翔松】相依为命

by Mango_ice



Category: XS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_ice/pseuds/Mango_ice
Kudos: 40





	【翔松】相依为命

【翔松】相依为命

人物不属于我，OOC属于我  
自己的大腿肉是真的难吃。TUT.

“你还记得有多久没说过爱我了？”某个阳光正好的下午，刘青松盘腿坐在床上刷微博时眼睛突然扫到了这么一条情感微博，鬼使神差的就这么念了出来  
彼时正趴在床底下，收拾家里猫狗平日里藏起来的生活残渣的林炜翔动作蓦地顿了一下，随后头也没回，“发什么神经呢，快去把沙发上那堆衣服拿去洗了。”  
要换做是早几年的刘青松这时候已经是一句“亲切的问候”上去了，甚至再附赠一脚。而现在刘青松只是啧了一声，虽然起身起得不情不愿，但还是蹬着拖鞋去了。  
把衣服一件件往洗衣机里塞的时候刘青松突然有些感慨。  
忘了是从什么时候开始的了。  
原本手脚不勤任性恣意的少年，慢慢也将生活里添进了油盐酱醋。

两人当初也算是辉煌退役，在金泰相和金韩泉相继退役的一年之后，婉拒了战队要他们留下做教练的邀请，他们在2021年的年末，选择了一起结束他们的电竞生涯。  
刘青松还记得当年拿下世界赛冠军后金色的雨，四周沸腾的欢呼声，身边的人用力紧握的手。退役的聚会与夺冠的庆功宴放在了一起，就连已经成家刚喜得千金的金泰相和回韩国开起了烤肉店的金韩泉也特意赶了回来。  
宴会的大屏幕上甚至还播放着战队制作的纪录片，记录着他们一路走来的心路历程。他们少有的都喝得酩酊大醉，续约留下来的小天难得像孩子似的抱着他们又哭又笑。  
喝到后面大家都已经东倒西歪，有些人甚至都已经睡得不省人事。在无人的角落里，借着酒意林炜翔从口袋里掏出一把钥匙，塞进刘青松的手心。  
舌头仿佛打结一般含糊不清地道，“刘、刘青松……房子，我准备好了……以后，我们一起住好不好？”  
酒精作用下的大脑反应有些迟钝，刘青松甚至还没想明白当前的状况，开口却不由自己控制一般地说了“好……”  
只记得灼热的带着酒气的热度扑面而来，湿热的舌头蛮横地闯进他的牙关，纠缠不休，掠夺他的空气。刘青松开始被吻得忘了反抗，就在感觉自己快要窒息之际，终于想起了回应，不甘示弱地探出舌尖，辗转吮吸对方的下唇。  
到最后分开时，两人的嘴唇都湿漉漉得沾满彼此的口水，被啃咬的通红，只会望着对方傻乎乎地笑，笑着笑着又流下眼泪来。  
林炜翔的记忆中没有见过刘青松放肆掉眼泪的样子，最多只是输了比赛后不甘心，捂起脸来的小声呜咽。可是当时抱着他的脖子大哭的刘青松是那么真实，他恍惚能够知道刘青松流泪的原因，但是他只能不停抚着刘青松的背，一遍遍说“不哭”。  
不哭，刘青松，以后我们相依为命。

房子有了，两个人才后知后觉自己应该找点事情来，虽然打比赛时工资不低，也赢下了不少奖金，但一套房子买好，几乎掏空了林炜翔三分之二的库存。以后总不能等着刘青松一个人养着或者坐吃山空。  
“开个网吧怎么样？”林炜翔提议道，“反正就是租个店铺买点电脑的事情，再招个网管，简单得很。”  
刘青松闻言翻了个白眼，“我拜托你动用你那猪脑子想想好不好。这年头网吧都做不下去，每个月都有关门的。一月份倒闭一批，两月份倒闭一批，我们就是三月份的那批！”  
“.…..”  
“哦不好意思我忘了你根本没有脑子。”刘青松看着他叹息着摇摇头。  
最后在刘青松的决定下，两人出人意料的开了一家宠物店。  
刘青松是大老板，林炜翔是二老板，又招了两个店员。从刚开始的磕磕绊绊，到后面逐渐上手，两人甚至还养了一只猫一只狗。猫咪是林炜翔选的，和以前在基地养的那只相同品种，取名叫薯片。狗狗则是刘青松选的，在一堆大只小只白毛黄毛狗中，偏偏挑中了一只表情囧囧的松狮，美其名曰贴上两条眉毛就跟他爹一模一样，取名叫做339。  
这个店也就这么开了下来。金泰相家里也养了宠物，于是有事没事也会到他们的店里坐坐，看着林炜翔卷起袖子打扫店里、刘青松拿着本子在那边一项项交代店员店里的事务的时候，用万分感慨的语气，“你们这对狗男男，真的恶心。明明早就厮混在一起了，以前打比赛的时候还装不和搞队友心态是不是故意的……没有想到你们两个混子也有那么一天，当初你们说要一起开店的时候，我还和小天赌了100块你们能坚持多久，完蛋了呀，我要输惨了。”  
刘青松看着他发出一声冷笑。“呵，你还有小金库可以赌啊，需要我跟嫂子报告一下吗？”  
“刘青松，你这人怎么那么恶心！”  
“你这就叫自作自受知道不。”林炜翔在旁边搭话，“这么多年了都不长记性，你什么时候说得过刘青松了？”  
金泰相痛心疾首。

刘青松站在洗衣机前思考林炜翔到底有没有说过爱他这个问题，记忆中似乎是真的没有。  
两人当初连正经告白都没有经历过，但就这么水到渠成厮混到了一块。  
年少不更事的林炜翔谈过几次恋爱，自己也交过一个女朋友。可是恋爱常常坚持不久，谈的好好的女朋友也在争吵之后就疲于应对选择分手。他和林炜翔之间经历过不少次的争吵，冷战，纠缠不休到最后反而成了一个死结。  
记得两人在一起的那个晚上，他们几乎是扯着对方的衣服纠缠在一起。要不是公司有过规定队友之间不准打架，不然他们可能早就拳头招呼到了对方身上。  
“刘青松我已经如你所愿离得你远远的，你他妈到底还要我做到什么地步才够！”林炜翔红着眼眶蹬他。  
“我受够了你对谁都好，受够了你傻子一样什么都不懂，不，我才是傻子，傻子才会喜欢傻子！”他几乎是吼着说出这段话，然后不给自己退路一般按着对方的头将嘴唇贴了上去。一个毫不缠绵温柔的吻，彼此间就像是争斗的野兽，啃噬着对方的唇齿，嘴里逐渐蔓延开一股铁锈味，他也选择混血吞下去。  
最后的记忆停留在房间昏黄的天花板和隐隐绰绰的灯光，林炜翔掐着他的腰，像只急切的野兽，用床头的护肤油简单地做了润滑和扩张就毫不留情地进入他的身体。  
第一次使用那个地方，他只觉得大脑一片空白，痛得连叫都发不出声，眼泪从眼眶中争先恐后地漫出来浸湿了头发。可是他还不想停下，反而伸手抬起上半身紧紧抱住上方的人，一遍遍地叫着，“林炜翔……林炜翔……”  
太紧了，林炜翔进入后也被夹着不好受，一边不停在他的额头，耳根，颈间落下细细密密的吻，“对不起刘青松……对不起…..”一边握住刘青松，上下撸动起来，试图让刘青松感觉好受一点。他也不是没有经验的毛头小子，却还是急不可耐像刚开荤似的，明知刘青松还没有完全适应，还是忍不住下身缓慢地抽动起来。  
在他身下的人是刘青松……  
光是想到这一点，心脏就跳动的仿佛要冲出胸口。  
第一次情爱的结局有些惨烈。哪怕是后面刘青松逐渐被打开，在疼痛之中终于感受到了一丝快感，对于第一次来说也还是太过激烈了。  
第二天，不出所料的发起了高烧。不敢被其他人察觉到发生了什么，刘青松躲在房间里死活不肯去医院。林炜翔去买了消炎药和消肿的药膏，趁着大家不注意偷偷到房间给他上药。他像是个做错了事的小孩，明明病的是刘青松，他却没了生气，沉默地给刘青松上好药闷头就要走。被刘青松一把抓住了手。  
“你干嘛不说话。”  
“我……”  
“不要说对不起，我不接受。”刘青松舔了舔因为高烧干涩的嘴唇，扯出一个无所谓的笑容。“你情我愿的事情，如果你道歉的话，会显得老子特别可怜，我不要被可怜。”  
“不。”林炜翔终于肯抬头看他，露出一个要哭不哭的表情“我是该道歉，我那晚没有控制住自己，害得你现在那么难受，我应该温柔一点的……”  
“……你是傻子吗？”  
林炜翔愣了一下，没有反驳地点点头，说“对我是。”  
“好吧，那我也是。”刘青松忽然低声笑了。  
傻子才会喜欢傻子。

晚上洗漱完，林炜翔钻进被窝，刘青松已经早他一步躺在床上拿手机不知道在刷着什么。他伸手将手机从对方手里抢下来，随手一塞。另一只手不安分地钻进他的睡衣，想要开始一场日常的晚间活动。  
谁料刘青松直接抓住他乱动的手往外一丢，然后自顾自地扭头躺下。林炜翔蒙了，不甘心地凑过去，“怎么啦你？今天不高兴？”  
“没有，就是没心情。”刘青松冷冷地回了一句。  
也不知道自己是在闹什么情绪，刘青松也觉得自己有些神经质了。不着痕迹地偷偷瞄了一眼林炜翔的表情，嘴角都耷拉了下去，眉毛皱成一团像个没讨到糖果的小孩。  
叹了口气，要不算了吧。  
正要转过身，林炜翔的手机响起一阵微信来消息的提示音。也不知道是看到了什么，啪啪打了几个字回过去之后，那人凑过来在刘青松嘴角亲了一口，给他整了整被子，“你先睡吧，我有点事到书房去弄。”  
这么晚了还弄什么？  
刘青松想叫住他，还没来得及开口，那人的背影已经消失在了门口。  
搞什么啊，神神秘秘的。  
刘青松撇了撇嘴，想跟上去看看对方在搞什么玩意儿，但是转眼又觉得自己会不会管得太紧了。  
算了，随他去吧。  
这样想着，他把被子往头上一扯盖住脸，管他去死。

刘青松意识到林炜翔可能真的有事在瞒着他。  
这天他难得上午到了店里，想给自家的狗狗修理一下毛。宠物店的店员小张突然神神秘秘地凑到自己耳边，“大老板大老板，这两天有个女客人经常来找二老板。”  
店里两个店员都是招进来的时候就知道自家两位老板的真实关系的，也为此在碰到这种情况时操心得很。  
“嗯？”刘青松没太懂小张什么意思。“林炜翔人呢，他上午不是应该在店里吗？”  
“就是我跟你说的那个女客人啊，刚刚她来店里找林老板，然后他们两个就出去了。”  
“哦这样啊。”刘青松不以为意地把自家憨憨的松狮塞到小张手里，“你帮339洗个澡，毛也修一下吧。”  
“……”  
小张默默抱着339进去了，留下刘青松一个人坐在外面发呆。  
虽然自己嘴上说着不在意，但是完全不放心上也是自欺欺人而已。最近林炜翔明显有什么事的样子，以前聊微信大多都是认识的朋友，自己有事没事瞥上一眼，他完全跟不会在意。但是前两天在他聊微信时，自己头刚转向他，就见他迅速收起了手机。也不知道是自己想太多了还是真的有问题。  
掰掰手指数数，两人在一起也七年了。  
七年之痒。  
刘青松一直不太相信这种没有什么根据的东西。  
是不是应该跟林炜翔找个时间好好聊聊了？他这么想着。  
于是他坐在店里，从上午等到下午，林炜翔还没回来。工作日客人少，小张带接到家里电话临时有事请假回去了，留下自己在店里看着。  
谁知这时还有客人抱着自家狗狗上门来，说要做个造型。  
想着自己虽然不是专业的，但平时在旁边看的也挺多了，自己上手应该也没什么问题。于是刘青松没有等小张回来，就自己上了。  
哪知手一抖就剃秃了一块。  
面前的狗狗睁着无辜的眼神望着自己，尾巴摇啊摇，让刘青松不忍直视它屁股上秃了那块地方。  
而这时，林炜翔也回来了。339是最先发现的，摇着尾巴，欢快地就叫着冲了上去。  
“咦，小张不在吗，就你一个？”  
“嗯。完球了。”刘青松脸色不太好。  
“怎么了？”林炜翔看了一眼，然后沉默了。叹了口气，接过刘青松手中的剪刀和梳子，“算了我来吧，你先出去坐着。”  
最后林炜翔只好给狗狗身上剃了个干净，只留下脑袋和尾巴的毛，幸好也是夏天，不至于冻坏。他们顶着来接狗狗的女主人震惊的眼神，连连说不好意思，附赠了一件狗狗衣服和小零食，这才把人给送走。  
“好了，没事了。”林炜翔揉了揉刘青松耷拉着的脑袋，“你今天怎么想到来店里了？”  
刘青松的手有一搭没一搭的绕着怀里的339的毛打圈圈，闷声答了句，“没什么，就带他来看看。”  
“你这人，一有心事手上小动作就一堆。”林炜翔好笑地看着他，拉过他的手，“刚剃秃一只，你放过339的毛吧。到底什么事啊？”  
“都说了没什么！”刘青松莫名其妙来了气，不知是在气林炜翔还是在和自己较劲，拍开他的手抱着339站起了身，“我先回去了。”  
一点没有给对方挽留的机会。  
回到家，猫咪窝在自己窝里蜷成一个球睡的正香。他轻轻把狗狗放到地板上，任它在房间里撒欢跑。  
阳台上衣服晾成了整齐一排，客厅地摊上散落着猫狗的玩具还有之前打游戏忘了收的游戏手柄，书房是两台并排的电脑和电竞椅，晚上有空的时候他们会跟以前的好友来几盘。  
当初答应和林炜翔一起生活，但说实话一开始是有担心过他们两个能不能把日子过得好的。前半段人生除了游戏还是游戏，他们甚至不知道自己有没有成熟到可以负责彼此的下半人生。  
但是林炜翔在他没有察觉的时间中，逐渐变成了现在可靠的模样。家务渐渐上手，学会把洗完皱巴巴的衬衫熨的平平整整，强迫地拉着自己出门去菜场，从对着一堆瓜果蔬菜无从下手到跟卖菜的阿姨可以熟的砍价，再回家一起煮饭烧菜。  
波澜不惊的生活节奏时间被无限拉长，长到刘青松不过仅仅两年就习惯得以为这就是他们本来的人生。

林炜翔到家的时候，桌子上摆着已经做好的饭菜，刘青松等他等得久了，在书房戴着耳机整个人锁在电竞椅上百无聊赖地看起最近热播的电视剧。  
感觉到身后发来的声响，他摘下耳机回头，“回来啦？”  
“嗯。”  
“那吃饭吧。”  
再日常不过的对话，自然到已经成了习惯。  
晚饭过后，刘青松躺在他的腿上问起了那个女客人的事。  
“所以……你说这段时间跟那个女客人就是在商量给339配种的事情？”刘青松盘腿坐在沙发上满脸不可思议。  
“是啊。你之前不是一直嚷嚷着要给339找个对象留一窝嘛。然后那人那天带着她家狗来店里的时候我就留意上了，正好对方也有那个想法。只不过这段时间她说她家的狗突然总是发脾气不给碰，怀疑是不是跟外面的狗搞上了，我们后来就找了个兽医去看了一下，检查下来都挺正常，估计就是碰上其他母狗发情也被影响了，这两天正好可以带339去发展一下关系了……”  
“.……”刘青松挑了下眉，“就这种事你有啥不能说的，瞒我干嘛？”  
“想给你个惊喜嘛，而且也没有刻意瞒你啊，就是前面情况也不确定，怕说了你白高兴一场。”  
“惊你妈的喜。”刘青松抬腿直接就踹了过去，林炜翔应声倒地。  
反应过来时林炜翔已经压在他的身上，像大狗似的一个个吻落在他脸上，一路往下。都说饱暖思淫欲，不知怎么纠缠就从沙发转移到了卧室。  
和前两天冷淡的刘青松不同，林炜翔觉得今晚的刘青松热情得反常。  
就像一只性感的猫咪，在自己的手掌刚抚上他的肌肤，他已经下身敞开，两条细长的腿自觉勾上他的腰身，交叉在他的身后，眼角的泪痣带着勾人的意味，一副任君施为的样子。  
抚摸过内裤边缘，探入，揉上弧度圆润的臀部，引起对方一阵轻颤，发出一阵难耐的呻吟。他低头咬着内裤边扯开，半勃的干净那根露出来，他爱怜地在头部吻了吻，将之含进了嘴里。口交经验并不多的刘青松被吓了一跳，饶是今天正在兴头上，但羞耻感对他的刺激过于强烈，他两条腿蹬在男人身侧，脚趾蜷缩着抓着床单，呻吟断断续续又难耐，实在忍不住了就抬脚蹬到他的肩上，大喘着气，声音都不自觉带上了哭腔，“不…不行……林炜翔我受不住……”林炜翔愉悦地吐出他的东西，侧头亲他大腿根，趁身下人明显松弛下来，伸手去扩展他身后的洞口。  
阴茎没费多少力气就插进去了。林炜翔扶着他的腰，熟练地在他身体里动起来。他被顶进身前人的怀里，额头顶在对方的胸口，整个身体都被撞得一颤一颤的，抑制不住发出呻吟。林炜翔的手熟悉地在他身体四处游走，唇齿经过之处留下一个又一个印记，性器交合处不可避免地溢出许多湿滑的黏液，淫液从小腹，到臀缝和洞口湿污一片，狼狈不堪，硬起来的前端贴着小腹被反复摩擦抚慰，后穴快感一层层叠，整个屁股到后背都舒服得轻飘飘，快要失去知觉。但舒服的感觉遗留在承接爱意的地方，未被满足的性欲非常轻易就被重新点燃。他抓住了林炜翔的手臂，含糊潮湿着颤抖开口：“林炜翔，快点……”  
身前的人从善如流，一手揽上他的腰间抚摸，同时头低下去含住了他形状饱满的乳首。唇舌像是已经熟悉这具身体千百遍一般热情地取悦着他敏感脆弱之处，他抱着对方的头，在前后夹击中无法控制地蜷缩着叫了起来，眼尾泛着红：“不行……林炜翔……我……”  
要射出来的感觉一直在持续，带着他从高潮的海洋里始终攀升难以下降，等他模糊而不是那时的时候，终于释放的强烈快意冲击得他大脑一片空白，好半天瘫软地夺回一点意识，是林炜翔捞过什么东西在他下体擦了擦，低头温柔地亲吻他颤抖的嘴唇，渡过一口温热的水。  
他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，近在眼前的男人的脸庞坚毅而清晰，伸手抚上男人熟悉地眉眼，拂去额头布满的细小汗珠，还有……那一道已经不甚明显的伤疤。  
他终于想起来，眼前这个人最无声的爱意。  
那是当年林炜翔回家跟父母出柜时，暴怒的林爸爸抄起烟灰缸砸向墙，玻璃碎片弹到他的额头而留下的印记。  
“你要是非要跟他在一起，那也不用管我们死活了，就当我们没生过你这个儿子！”鲜血顺着额角蜿蜒流淌下来，林妈妈抱着林炜翔痛哭，叫他认个错就当一切都没有发生过。林炜翔沉默而倔强地站起身，说了一句爸妈对不起，拎着行李头也不回地往外走。  
他没有看到当时的场面有多么惨烈，只记得在网吧找到头上包着绷带躲了他一个礼拜的林炜翔时，对方还傻乎乎笑着反过来安慰他说，“走路不小心撞路上的电线杆了，你别看包扎的吓人，其实就是一小伤口……我就是怕你笑我，所以才打算等伤口好点再去找你的。”  
林炜翔不知道是他的姐姐找到刘青松，主动说了所有发生的事，包括林爸爸把他赶出了家门，不准他再回去。  
“你们就真的要这么倔吗？让家里人都为你们伤心，这就是你们想要的生活吗？”林炜翔的姐姐眼神复杂地看着他，他嘴唇动了动心里有无数想说的话到最后却一句话也说不出来。  
在网吧找到林炜翔的刘青松揪住对方的领子，成功止住了对方还在喋喋不休编故事的嘴，咬牙切齿，“你听好了林炜翔，在决定跟你在一起之后我就去找我爸妈坦白了，他们把我打出来说不管我了。当我回来之后，到处都找不到你的人……林炜翔，我现在也是没有家可以回去了，如果你这时候想逃的话，我一定会打死你。” 刘青松的父母从小到大没少管教他，最凶的一次也就是他那时候小小年纪就决定退学去打职业。可即使是那样，父母就算气得说出如果他打职业就要去跳楼这样的狠话，最后也是一条一条给他分析放弃学业去打游戏可能产生的后果，最后实在劝不了，才无奈同意。可这次不一样，他的父母不想再管他了。  
刘青松毫不避讳将自己的真实情况如实告诉林炜翔，博取同情也好，让对方愧疚也好，他们都走到了一条无法回头的单行道上，他们要互相亏欠，才能未来不给自己退路也不给对方退路。  
如果可以回头谁会想要伤家人的心呢，也不是没有想过放弃一了百了，可是那个人把他一切都交出来放在了我的面前，而我也早把他安排进全部余生里。  
除了那个林炜翔买下的房子，他们都没有别的地方可以回去了。  
林炜翔说的没错，他们只能相依为命。

体力消耗过头之后意识逐渐变得有些模糊，有一只手轻轻推了推他，耳边是林炜翔担心的声音，“刘青松，这样会不舒服，洗个澡再睡吧。”  
“嗯…….”他半阖着眼，含糊回应。翻了个身伸手抱住林炜翔，头埋进他的怀里。  
“你到底怎么了？有什么心事？”林炜翔皱着眉头关心地看他。他已经太久没有见过刘青松反常的模样。除了他们刚刚一起住的那段时间，刘青松每天晚上都要像这样抱着他整个人钻在他的怀里，似乎只有这样才能找回一点彼此还在左右的安全感。  
“心事……”他摇了摇头，“已经没有了。”  
在寂静的深夜，耳边只能听到彼此的心跳和呼吸声。沉默持续了很久，久到林炜翔以为对方已经睡着了，刘青松突然闷闷地叫他的名字，“林炜翔。”  
“嗯？”凑近了一些想要听清他说什么。  
“大傻逼，我爱你。”  
林炜翔愣了一下，想起那天下午刘青松没头没脑问出的那个问题，似乎明白了怀里这个人敏感的神经最近是因为什么在别扭。搂着那人的手却不由自主地紧了紧，傻笑，“爱我还要骂我啊……刘青松，我也爱你。”  
在一起相依为命的时光中，你是我唯一坚持下去的理由。  
他翻身从床头柜最下面的抽屉取出一个小盒子，挠了挠鼻子，有些窘迫。  
眼前的情况似乎水到渠成，又打破了他原本理想中精心准备的氛围。他打开盒子，将那个设计得简约大方的指环套上那纤长而骨节分明的手指。“虽然过两天才是你的生日……原本想在那一天再说的。”  
“刘青松，你愿意与我共度余生吗？”   
============END============

—即使身边世事再毫无道理，与你永远亦连在一起。  
—你不放下我，我不放下你  
—我想确定每日挽着同样的手臂  
《相依为命》


End file.
